This is a multiclinic, double-blind, randomized eighteen-month study in HIV-1 seropositive patients to compare the efficacy and safety of MK-639, 800mg q8h, and Zidovudine, 200 mg q8h, administered concomitantly to MK-639 alone and zidovudine alone.